Kamen Rider Wizard TNG
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Stanley the Echidnahog, the son of Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose, is the new protector of Neo Japan against monsters called Phantoms; KAMEN RIDER WIZARD!


Kamen Rider Wizard TNG

Author's Note: The Sonic TNG Kids are owned by Cmara-Senpai, Megaman is owned by Capcom, Naruto is owned by Masaki Kishimoto, Shoutaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, SEGA and Sonic Team owns Sonic the Hedgehog.

Chapter 1: The New Last Hope

_Once, magic was studied as science, but, as civilizations advanced, magic was long forgotten._

_Time passes, and a young boy is called upon to face a terror that science cannot solve. The mage known as Wizard._

It cuts to the year 26XX, a male about 11 years old, he had crimson red fur, a crescent shaped birthmark on his chest, emerald green eyes, shoulder-length hair, brown shoes, and green bracelets, and he bit into a glazed donut. He wore 2 wings, one with a gold outlined hand, the other was amber with a dragon emerging from a portal

The Mobian in question was Stanley the Echidnahog, Knuckles and Amy's son, and Anna's little brother

"_Umai_ (1_)._" He spoke, and a bird colored red and silver flew in "Ah, Garuda, hello." And the red and silver bird screeched and chirped as Stanley waved the ring over his belt

"**Connect, Please!" **

And with That, Stanley pulled out a strange looking motorcycle which landed on the street, and he floated down and put his helmet on "Lead the way, please." And he drove to someplace. He then stopped at where an Avian Phantom was attacking many people.

Stanley then wove a ring over his belt "**Connect, Please!"**

And Stanley pulled out the WizarSwordGun hand and fired some bullets and the Avian Phantom reeled back "**Silver bullets…you're a mahoutsukai**!" he then took out some feathers and threw them at Stanley and Stanley took out a Driver On ring and wove it in front of the belt

"**Driver On, Please!"**

And the belt turned into a Haruto Souma WizarDriver and he moved the hand author to the left hand side

"**Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin"**

And Stanley lowered the goggles over the Flame Styles ring and spoke "Henshin." And he waved it in front of his belt

"**Flame, Please! Hii! Hii!-Hii! Hii! Hii!"**

A crimson magic seal appeared to the left of Stanley. It consisted of an outer circle, inner circle, top circle, bottom circle, right circle, and left circle. On each ring was a runic writing that translated to _**'Emerged from the Magical stones, representing the great Power in this world. Please release the Power of Devilish hidden in Ring. Please set the power of Fire free. Please set the power of Water Free. Please set the power of Earth free. Please set the power of Air free.' **_In the center of it all was a symbol resembling a mask. It went over Stanley and transformed him.

His suit made him look like was a human male about 6'4" wearing a black bodysuit that had silver trimmed red bands on his wrists and ankles. He had noticeable shoulder pads that were black, but had a big silver spot with the design of a dragon trying to bite its tail etched into them; his collared suit made itself a kind of trenchcoat look with a red interior, and on his chest, red rounded ruby designs adorned it while his waist held the hand from Saint's normal belt on top of a larger silver buckle with a grey strap, and the hand was a left...um...right-handed one, still being black with the gold trim. Finally, his helmet was black, but mostly silver with and oval ruby red faceplate that had silver lines to show the eyes as well as silver antennae with a yellow "pointer" on his forehead. On his fingers were two rings, his right having the design of the black and gold hand from his buckle and on his left was a ruby red ring with a design similar to his helmet

_"Saa…Showtime da_ (2)."

(Cue song: LIFE IS SHOWTIME!" by Kiryun Sho)

"**KILL HIM!" **roared the Avian Phantom as the Ghouls charged and Stanley was forced to dodge, however, his martial arts skills were not to be trifled with as he fought them, he punched and kicked, he even shot a Ghoul in the gut. He then shifted something in his weapon, turning it into a sword, and he slashed multiple ghouls, "Please, stay out of the way, civilians." With that, he pressed up on the thumb of the WizarSwordGun, which was in Gun Mode

"**C'mon and Shoot, Shake Hands!"**

"The finale." Said Stanley as he held it to his weapon.

"**Flame! Shooting Strike! Hii!-Hii!-Hii!"**

And on that first triple "Hii", Saint began firing fireballs from the WizarSwordGun spinning as he destroyed the Ghouls.

(end music)

Zero heard Stanley speak to someone on a smart-phone. "Ah, _moshimoshi_ (3)?"

A echidnahog, 14 in age was on the phone, she had pink fur with red tips in her dreadlocks, purple eyes, a red dress and red boots, this was Anna, Stanley's older sister

"Did you kill the Phantom, yet?" she asked

"He bolted." Said Stanley and Anna sighed.

"Well, better luck next time, lil' bro." said Anna. And Stanley said "Bye, _Oneechan_ (4)." As he closed his phone and summoned 2 familiars

"**Unicorn, Please!"**

With that, a blue and silver unicorn with a massive horn appeared

"**Kraken, Please!" **

As well as a yellow and silver octopus.

With that, Stanley inserted 2 rings into the Kraken and Unicorn PlaMonsters and sent them off along with Garuda. Before reverting back "Hey, Zero." Said Saint and Zero smiled "'Sup, Stanley?" and both boys walked off.

Elsewhere.

"**I wish I could just smash Kamen Rider Wizard right now!" **said Avian and the Phoenix Phantom said "**And you will, someday." **As Goblin and Medusa nodded in agreement, "**Soon, ****Lich****-sama will start a new Sabbath!" **said Goblin and, Randy Evans, the person who bullied Jeff the Killer In his youth, but wound up in a coma for 4 years arrived, but this time, he changed into a new Chief Phantom that resembled the Kraken Imagin with the Phoenix Phantom's face. This was the Kraken Phantom. In his hand was a navy blue trident.

Elsewhere

"ALIA!" Yelled X as Alia lay there, injured.

"**Now, Reploid, go into despair, and give birth to a new Phantom!" **said Avian, and some familiar bullets struck him in the back, "**The mage with the rings!" **he spoke as Stanley arrived. And he waved the Driver On ring on his belt "**Driver On, Please!"**

And the belt turned into a Haruto Souma WizarDriver and he moved the hand author to the left hand side

"~**Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin!****"**

And Stanley lowered the goggles over the Flame Styles ring and spoke "Henshin." And he waved it in front of his belt

"**Flame, Please! Hii!****-****Hii, Hii!-Hii!-Hii!"**

And like that, Saint transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard, "_Saa, Showtime da." _He spoke, showing off his ring and the Phantom clashed with him, Avian charged at Stanley, as the Hedgebat spoke as he was pushed back "OH! Whoa there! Hang on a sec!" and Stanley slid on a yellow ring and spoke "Rowdy kids get grounded." And he waved it over his belt

"**Land, Please! Dododo Dododon! Do Dododon!"**

A yellow magic portal went up with chunks of earth coming from it as the red parts of Stanley's armor turned yellow and square.

"**You jerk! You can change elements!?" **said the Avian Phantom and Stanley chuckled and spoke "Pretty much, yeah." And the Avian Phantom charged at Stanley until

"**Defend, Please!" **announced the WizarDriver as he created a slab of earth that the Avian Phantom collides into and Stanley smashed it and he took out a green ring "This will blow you away!" and waved it over the WizarDriver in Henshin Mode.

"**Hurricane, Please!"**

"**Fuu-Fuu! Fuu-Fuu-Fuu-Fuu!"**

With that, Stanley leapt through the magic circle, the yellow parts on his armor turning emerald green and triangular, as he jumped on the magic circle like a trampoline.

(Cue song "Blessed Wind" by RIDER CHIPS)

"**I'll teach you to get in my skies!**" said the Avian Phantom as he fought the echidnahog in a no-holds barred dogfight.

With that, Stanley switched the WizarSwordGun to Gun Mode, and shot off one of Avian's wings

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **The Phantom shrieked as he dropped like a stone, Stanley shot the other wing off too.

"**Flame, Please! Hii-Hii! Hii-Hii-Hii!"**

Stanley changed back to Flame Styles, and switched the WizarSwordGun to sword mode

"The finale." said Stanley as he pressed up on the WizarSwordGun's thumb

"**C'mon and Slash! Shake Hands!"**

It looped until Stanley scanned the Flame Ring on the weapon

"**Flame! Slash Strike! Hii-Hii-Hii!"**

It looped "Hii-Hii-Hii!" multiple times as the blade was coated with flames, and Stanley sprinted forward, and slashed the Phantom with it.

The flames incinerated Avian

"Phew."

With that, Avian exploded.

Stanley then reverted back

"Is Alia gonna be OK?" said Stanley

"She's out cold, but yeah." said X.

"Cool." said Stanley.

With that, Stanley just walked back home.

End of Chp. 1

(an Instrumental of LIFE IS SHOWTIME plays)

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Wizard TNG_

Stanley faces against a Jabberwock Phantom

Jabberwock-"**I will make you fall into despair, Reploid!"**

And the Gate is someone close to Stanley!

Stanley/Kamen Rider Wizard-"Mom!?"

Can Stanley save his dear mother?

Find out in Chp. 2 "A Mother's Love!"

Stanley/Kamen Rider Wizard-"_Ore ga saigo no kibou da!_"


End file.
